nightmareasylumfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yoga Massacre
'''The Yoga Massacre '''is an upcoming horror film. Plot One day, a young man named Brady comes home from school and witnesses his mother having sex with her yoga instructor. Enraged, he kills them and is then institutionalized. Several years later, Brady is released as he is deemed cured. He meets a girl named Rachel and becomes her boyfriend. He also meets her other friends; Keri, Tina, Kelly and Sam. One night, the girls decide to have a sleepover and invite two of their male friends, Tim and Barry, to come over and give them a yoga class as they are yoga instructors. Brady, feeling paranoid, sneaks over and looks in the window. When he sees them taking a yoga class, he flashes back to the night he killed his mother and starts to relive it. Rachel starts to sweat because of the yoga and goes to take a bath. Kelly and Sam have to pee and also leave. This leaves Tim, Barry, Keri and Tina. They offer to give the girls a more hands on yoga lesson, to which the girls agree. Tim starts by coming behind Keri and gyrating against her, arousing her. Barry bends in front of Tina, causing his penis accidentally fall out of his shorts. He tries to hide his shame, but Tina grabs his penis and stops him. The girls quickly tear off their yoga pants and start having sex with the guys. Sam and Kelly go to the toilet and speak with Rachel, who expresses her worries about her relationship with Brady. Kelly asks what is wrong and Rachel reveals that they had sex recently, but when they finished, Brady ejaculated but didn't actually have an orgasm. She is considering dumping him, and Sam encourages that she should. Sam then suddenly sticks her hand under the water and starts to masturbate Rachel. Back downstairs, the guys finish having sex and go outside to pee. Tim goes back inside, while Barry isn't finished yet. Brady comes up behind him and breaks his neck before entering the house. He watches Tim and Keri having sex again while Tina goes outside to pee as well. When she comes back into the hall, Brady stabs and kills her. After Tim and Keri are done having sex again, she goes outside to pee. Brady comes into the room and slits his throat. He then waits for Keri to come back and stabs her to death. Upstairs, Sam undresses and gets into the bath with Rachel, where they kiss. They invite Kelly to join them, but she decides to go get a drink first. When she goes into the kitchen, Brady kills her and then goes upstairs. He bursts into the bathroom and attacks the girls in the bath. Rachel manages to jump out but he gets on top of Sam and drowns her. Brady then chases Rachel into her bedroom, where he begins to snap out of his hallucination. Rachel tries to calm him down by kissing him and then seduces him. They have sex in her bed, when Rachel suddenly grabs his knife and stabs him with it. The film ends with Rachel weeping over his body. Category:Films